Variabel
by revabhipraya
Summary: Memilih variabel penelitian itu tidaklah semudah menjilat es krim cone.


**Disclaimer:** Rise of The Guardians © Dreamworks Animation; Frozen © Walt Disney Animation Studio. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Memilih variabel penelitian itu tidaklah semudah menjilat es krim cone.

 **Variabel** oleh reycchi

* * *

.

.

.

"Kalau mau pakai metode ini, kita harus ambil tiga variabel. Dua prediktor, satu respon."

Dua orang, seorang pemuda dan pemudi, tengah duduk di tengah-tengah food court sebuah mall ternama. Si pemuda, yang surainya perak, tengah memegang sebuah pulpen oranye. Si pemudi, yang surainya pirang, tengah memegang sebuah buku tebal bersampul hijau. Keduanya tengah larut dalam diskusi―atau lebih tepatnya, si pemudi larut dalam omongan si pemuda.

"Elsa, fokus."

"Aku fokus, Jack," balas si pemudi sambil terkikik pelan. Menyadari tatapan sinis―tentu saja tidak serius―si pemuda padanya, si pemudi buru-buru berdeham. "Oke, jadi dua prediktor dan satu respon?"

"Ya, dan karena kita mau meneliti upah minimal, maka kita harus gunakan variabel-variabel yang berhubungan."

"Harus data kategori atau―"

"Justru harus numerik."

"Hmm ..." Elsa mengetuk meja dengan jari-jarinya. "Karena kita mau membuat batasan upah minimal, berarti upah minimal yang asli tidak bisa masuk variabel, 'kan?"

"Tidak. Upah minimal yang asli fungsinya nanti hanya untuk dibandingkan dengan hasil hitungan kita, sudah sesuai atau belum."

"Oke." Elsa mengerutkan dahi. "Variabel yang berhubungan dengan gaji ... apa saja? Produktivitas kerja?"

"Mengukurnya susah. Lagi pula, tidak ada datanya," balas Jack cepat. "Kita hanya mengandalkan data yang ada di internet, jadi tidak bisa seenaknya."

"Kalau dari bahasan tentang buruh waktu itu, apa yang berkaitan dengan kinerja?" tanya Elsa sambil menunjuk Jack dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Selain produktivitas?"

"Kalau dari bahasan buruh kemarin ..." Jack membuka ponselnya, mengakses dokumen yang ia simpan di sana. "Ada kebutuhan hidup, sih."

"Kalau kebutuhan hidup, ada datanya?"

"Ada data kebutuhan hidup layak per daerah."

"Oh."

Jack mengerjap.

Elsa mengedip satu kali.

"Berarti ... datanya ada, ya?"

"... iya."

"Kalau begitu variabel prediktor pertama kita kebutuhan hidup layak per daerah," ujar Jack sambil menuliskan ucapannya di buku kecil yang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana. "Variabel sisanya?"

Elsa mengangkat kepalanya, teringat akan sesuatu. "Tadi bukankah kamu bilang upah minimal yang sekarang bisa jadi acuan kesesuaian hitungan kita?"

"Iya, tapi upah minimum itu hanya batas minimal, bukan kenyataan. Yang ada dalam kenyataan itu ..." Jack diam sejenak. Ia menatap Elsa dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Upah rata-rata per daerah, ya?"

Mata Elsa melebar senang. "Iya!"

"Berarti variabel respon kita ... upah rata-rata per daerah." Jack kembali menuliskan kata-katanya. "Bagaimana dengan variabel prediktor kedua?"

"Biasanya upah itu besar kalau apa?" tanya Elsa sambil menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan. "Jabatan tinggi?"

"Benar, tapi tidak mungkin mencari data jabatan semua orang hanya untuk penelitian berjangka dua minggu ini," balas Jack sambil mengetuk pulpennya ke meja. "Lagi pula, jabatan itu skalanya ordinal."

"Benar." Elsa menghela napas. "Lalu apa ..."

"Kalau ..." Jack mengangkat alisnya. "Jam kerja?"

Elsa mengangguk antusias. "Bisa!"

"Oke, jadi variabel prediktor kedua ... jam kerja." Jack menekan pulpennya ke kertas, mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan titik. "Kurasa itu saja?"

"Kurasa sudah semua," balas Elsa sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kita memang berniat mendiskusikan variabel penelitian saja kan, hari ini?"

"Yap." Jack menutup bukunya. "Kita lanjutkan lagi nanti. Kau harus pergi ke suatu tempat, 'kan?"

Elsa melirik arlojinya. "Ah, benar."

"Ya sudah." Semua barang Jack yang tadi ada di atas meja kini telah tertata dengan―tidak―rapi di dalam tasnya. "Mau makan es krim sebelum pergi?"

Kekeh pelan meluncur keluar dari mulut Elsa. "Aku tidak akan menolak. Menikmati es krim tidak sesulit menentukan variabel penelitian, 'kan?"

Jack tergelak. "Tidak bisa dibandingkan."

Kalau saja Jack sadar, Elsa tidak menyumbangkan ide variabel penelitian sama sekali.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Karena teringat gimana pusingnya nentuim variabel penelitian, jadilah fanfiksi ini~ /nak

Ini saya sadar banget OOC-ness tersebar di mana-mana (...) kebalik ya mestinya Elsa yang serius, Jack yang bercandaan, tapi masalahnya, realitanya di sana; yang cowok lebih paham sama penelitiannya, si cewek cuma ngikut aja dan akhirnya bertugas sebagai pelengkap segala macam. Hehe.

Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
